1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transaction apparatus used in an automatic transaction system and designed to receive checks and bills.
2. Discussion of Background
Automatic teller machines which allow a customer to deposit money directly to his or her account have acquired widespread use. However, a conventional automatic teller machine requires a troublesome postprocess when a check is used as a deposit medium. According to the conventional automatic teller machine, the check is put in an envelope and the customer inserts the envelope with the check into the automatic teller machine. At the same time, the customer must insert his ID card through a card slot in the automatic teller machine. The automatic teller machine reads a transaction number from the card, prints the read transaction number on the envelope, and reserves the envelope in a storage compartment. The envelope in the storage compartment is removed later and subjected to subsequent check transaction procedures. In these procedures, the transferee's name is discriminated by the transaction number printed on the envelope, and the amount printed on the check is transferred to the account of the transferee.
In the conventional automatic teller machine described above, checks cannot be subjected to on-line processing and man power is required for the subsequent transaction procedures.